No hay Finales de Fantasía
by CarlyBones
Summary: – ¿Alguna vez… sentiste que no hay final feliz? Ni Finales de Fantasía…


**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de los personajes de Final Fantasy VIII me pertenece, sino a Square-Enix (en su momento Square-Soft).**

**One-Shot: No hay Finales de Fantasía**

–Hola. – Dijo un hombre sentándose junto a una mujer en el pequeño asiento del parque en el cual se encontraban.

El viento soplaba intensamente mientras acariciaba los suaves y lisos cabellos negros de aquella mujer. Esta, no dejo de contemplar el paisaje que poseía delante de si, y con una sonrisa amarga contesto. –Hola.

El joven castaño la miro breves minutos desnudándola con esos ojos azulados e intensos, pero la menor no se sentía incomoda en absoluto. Ella sabía a lo que quería llegar. –Ha pasado… mucho tiempo. – Dijo él.

–Si… un muy largo tiempo, Squall.

– ¿Y cómo estas ahora? – Preguntó disimulando su gran interés por saber todo lo que había vivido en esos largos dos años.

–Muy bien…– Dijo simplemente sin siquiera preguntar el estado de su _amigo_. –He venido aquí porque… porque sé que es tu lugar preferido. – Dijo aun sin mirar a su acompañante.

Squall dejo de contemplar a la mujer y miro el cielo azul que conservaba rastros de frías nueves blancas. –Entonces… te has casado. – Dijo sin más ni menos.

–Sí, es extraño llevar _esto_ en mi dedo. – Comentó con referencia a su nuevo y brillante anillo.

–Aun no lo entiendo…

– ¿Entender qué?

– ¿Por qué?

La mujer de nombre _Rinoa_ suspiró pesadamente liberando cada milímetro de aire en sus pulmones. Sonrió. –Las cosas… simplemente se dan, Squall.

–Creí que no querías casarte…– Comentó él mientras contemplaba a los pequeños niños que corrían de un lugar a otro.

Rinoa se incorporó un poco y apoyó su cabeza en el respaldo mientras que apoyaba su mano en el asiento. –Es verdad que no me quería casar. Pero luego… el simplemente llego y… No lo sé, el simplemente llego y me pregunto sobre mi perro… Y ahora estoy casada. ¿Sabes? – Sonrió. –Las cosas no tienen mucho sentido. – Dijo volviendo a poner un rostro serio y melancólico.

–Jamás te entenderé. – Admitió el hombre mientras también apoyaba su mano en asiento, pero evitando tocar a su amada.

–Sé que si te pidiera perdón no tendría sentido alguno. Y sé que…– Intentó explicar pero fue interrumpida por el castaño.

–Tal vez sirva de algo. – Dijo intentando detener a la mujer.

–Lo siento. – Admitió. –Lamento… haberte mentido.

Squall sonrió con amargura al igual que lo había hecho momentos atrás, Rinoa. –Eso es pura mierda.

– ¡No lo es! Squall…– Dijo mientras inconscientemente tomaba la mano de aquel hombre.

Squall la miro breves minutos a los ojos y contemplo como sus manos se encontraban juntas. Pudo ver su anillo. –Te mentí porque… creí que no te merecía. –Dijo con pequeñas e invisibles lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos cafés.

–Explícate. – Ordenó sin tabúes.

Rinoa apartó la cabeza hacia un costado evitando esa mirada que, ahora, si le parecía de lo más incomoda. – Simplemente… si quería casarme contigo.

– ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

–Squall, solo tenía dieciocho años… me aterre muchísimo. Además… ¿Qué pasaría si no podría controlar mis poderes? ¡No quería arrastrarte conmigo! ¿Entiendes? – Dijo desahogando su corazón mientras sentía como su garganta y pecho se contraían peligrosamente. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla derecha.

–Y por eso arrastraste a otro. – Agregó con cierto enfado mientras se deshacía de las manos de la joven. Seguido se paro en el lugar para poder retirarse.

–No quería que esto terminara así. –Repuso antes de ver partir al hombre.

–Espero que seas feliz. – Y eso fue lo último que dijo, ignorando completamente todo lo que esa joven le decía.

Squall continúo caminando hacia la salida del parque pero antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, escuchó su nombre salir, en un grito ahogado, de la boca de Rinoa. Volteó decisivo y sin darse cuenta, Rinoa se encontraba corriendo hacia él.

Como actoreflejo, Squall estiró sus manos y tomó en brazos a una Rinoa que pedía a gritos ser abrazada. Se mantuvieron unos breves minutos en esa posición mientras que el castaño pensaba una y mil veces que ese momento, le recordaba a algo.

Rinoa se separó mostrando su rostro mojado por las lágrimas y le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa a Squall. –Te amo. – Susurró.

Pero no escuchó lo que Squall tenía para decirle. Y no fue por algún problema de audición, o porque el joven lo había dicho muy bajo… Simplemente no quería oírlo. Y antes de que Squall pudiera hablar, Rinoa se había alejado de él corriendo.

– _¿Alguna vez has experimentado tanto dolor? Sé que es difícil de explicar con simples palabras pero ¿Lo has sentido? ¿Sentiste tu corazón contraerse? ¿Sentiste tu garganta llena de algo inexistente?_ _¿Algo que llaman dolor?–_ Squall.

– _¿Alguna vez sentiste como las lagrimas se agolpaban inconscientemente? ¿Alguna vez ocultaste tu rostro porque no querías mostrar que eras débil? ¿Alguna vez sentiste vergüenza de tu propio dolor? Sé que es difícil de explicar con palabras, pero ¿Alguna vez has sentido como te desmoronas poco a poco? ¿Cómo el dolor te consume por dentro, y al parecer… lo único que te queda es pura agonía y el dolor de una mala elección porque por primera vez en tu vida no fuiste egoísta, y creíste que tu dolor quizá sea efímero y la persona que mas amaste, podría ser reemplazada? Yo… me he sentido así. Me siento así. – _Rinoa.

– **¿Alguna vez… sentiste que no hay final feliz? Ni Finales de Fantasía…**

**Fin**

**Se agradecen Reviews. **

**Una cosa****: A los que quieran dejar su Review… quisiera saber que sintieron a leerlo, la parte final, la inicial o la del medio es lo mismo. Es que estoy haciendo un ''experimento'' Quiero saber si puedo causar algún sentimiento en el lector… no es nada personal. Si no sintieron nada, porfas díganmelo. Es solo que estoy probando. **

**Saludos, CarlyBones.**


End file.
